


Keep Hanging On

by ViaLethe



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Haircuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki tries to cut off Sif's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Hanging On

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was _Mythology/Avengers: Loki tries to cut off Sif's hair._

“I thought you _wanted_ me to help with this,” he says as she wriggles about, wrapping his fist in the length of Sif's hair, tugging just enough to let her feel the potential, the _control_ in it. “Of course, you could ask Thor or one of your other oafish warrior companions, but you'll like as not end up minus an ear rather than your hair.”

She tips her head back to look at him, at the knife gleaming in his hand, at the tension between them, so close to being sliced through, and says, “I've changed my mind – I'll keep it, and prove I am above such liabilities,” and he laughs and releases her for now, her hair falling through his fingers like chance.


End file.
